


Fear

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [21]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Other, Powerpufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Everyone has fears especially if you live in the city of Townsville, doesn't matter if you're made with X or not it was just something that all had in common. Robin sets out to prove it.FEAR | DAY TWENTY-FOUR | MORE FRIEND - GROUP CRACK
Series: PowerPufftober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 7





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Early warning the X team has a giant friend group.
> 
> Dexter is apart of this friend group, no he doesn't like blossom, no she doesn't like him. Do him and Brick still butt heads? Of course.

_"Hello wonderful_ _people of Townsville you're watching Robventure, where I, Robin Snyder interview people of Townsville and vlog my adventures"_ Robin introduced, Mike holding the camera following her down the school hallways, most people ignored her since it was normal for her. 

"Today we're going to talk to the people of Townsville High about dun dun dun fears" 

Walking down the hall some more they called over Wes.

"Hey Wes!" Mike called over, the white haired boy looked over. 

"What's your biggest fear" Robin asked, holding a microphone to him. 

"Umm, dying I guess" Wes laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Why?" Robin asked. 

"I don't know just not ready to die yet, haven't done enough" Wes said, Robin nodded. 

"Thanks Wes!" Robin grinned leaving to talk to more people. 

_"Dogs"_

_"The ruffs"  
_

_"My mom"_

_"Angry Bubbles"_

_"You"_

_"Taco Bell"_

_"Dora"_

_"Clowns"_

"Well to end this video we're going to ask the X team and the rest of our friends about their fears, so here we are outside the X-Lounge. Thank you, government for this by the way" 

Robin said before entering the room, Buttercup got the school and people of the town to give them a lounge for their good deeds and they said yes, surprisingly. 

When she opened the door the camera still following her, so far she only seen Floyd, Lloyd, Mitch, and Dexter there. Robin groaned.

"Only the boring people are here" Robin frowned to the camera. 

The four looked up to her, Dexter rolled his eyes but ignored her, Mitch glared, Floyd and Lloyd laughed. 

"Love you too birdie" Floyd grinned at her. 

"You guys and that godforsaken nickname" The girl glared, "but anyways for Robventure, what are your fears"

"You and the girls.. just scary man" Mitch shuddered. 

"Cows" Floyd muttered.

"Dexter's lab" Lloyd said loud enough for him to hear.

"I never told you to go in there" Dexter said looking up from a computer. 

"So Dex what's your fear?" Mike asked. 

"My 'friends', goodbye" 

"Don't mind him guys" Robin spoke to the camera "He's always like this but his heart is in the right place _most of the time_ "

"Didn't Bloss said _not_ to bring your vlog in here" Lloyd asked.

"She told you not to bring your girls here would you like me to tell her that?" Robin smirked to him, he threw his hands up in defense backing off the topic. 

"Morning my lovely friends" Bubbles grinned entering the room hand in hand with Boomer. 

"Robventure. Fears. Spill." Robin grinned.

"Pretty sure if we were to spill our fears on your vlog villians could use it to get to us" Buttercup said as she entered the rooms. 

"Fears that won't affect crime-fighting?" 

"Then, falling in the middle of a performance" Bubbles said.

"Losing Bubbles" Boomer grinned at her. Buttercup gagged. 

"Get a room" she shuddered, "Never mind. Don't. Stay here" 

"Butters, what's your fear?" Robin asked. The girl scowled at her. 

"I have none" 

"Liar" Mitch laughed, she threw the closest thing (a cup) at him. 

"Anyways" Buttercup said. Deedee entered the room smiling. 

"Hi guys!"

"Dee, fear" Robin asked. 

"Twirling and never stopping" The girl frowned. 

"Expected from her" Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Morning people" Butch yawned entering the room, Brick not too far behind him. 

"Didn't pinkie said stop bringing that in here" Brick asked.

"She told you to stop calling her that" Robin scowled, "Now, ruffs what are your fears?"

"I have none" Brick answered making his way to one of the couches.

"His fear is Pink Stuff rejecting him" Butch laughed, Brick hit him across his head. 

"Shut the hell up, I don't like Pinky" Brick said through gritted teeth. 

"No one said you did" Boomer grinned. 

"Yes he did!"

" _I don't know_ , sounds kinda sus to me" Lloyd smirked.

Brick groaned, "I hate all of you, Robin. Mike, edit that out" 

"No can do" Mike grinned.

"Come on Brick. Admit it you like Blossom" Dee Dee grinned.

"Morning Losers" Princess entered checking her nails, taking her spot on Mitch's lap. 

"Prin, what's your fear" Robin asked.

"Breaking a new set of nails," Princess said then looking at Dexter and Brick, "You two missed debate practice, she wants your heads" 

"I was busy" Brick shrugged.

"Used that excuse last time" Dexter pointed out. The ruff glared. 

"Shut it four eyes, what's your excuse" Brick asked.

"I had to run something through the lab"

"Used that last time" Brick smirked. 

"Tell me again why we let all four of our redheads on debate?" Bubbles asked.

"Cause they're smart" Floyd tried. 

"Wrong" Dexter said. 

"It's cause we like winning" Princess grinned. 

"And arguing" Brick shrugged. 

"Apparently we're good at both" Blossom said entering the room, " _Now_ you two!"

"I'm sick of you two skipping out of practice" Blossom said, for the seventh time this month. 

"Blossom what's your fear?" Robin asked. Blossom turned to her, scowling at the camera but covered it up with a smile. 

"Losing because of two _certain_ people" 

"Well that was fears, and this was Robventure"

"I told you to stop shooting in here" Blossom reminded. 

"Strawberries" Robin smirked, Blossom glared. 

"Fine, but you two!" Blossom turned to Brick and Dexter again. "You can't keep skipping!" 

"We win at the end of the day, so why does it matter" Brick said not looking at her, eyes focused on his phone. 

"I'll make it to practice for the rest of the month" Dexter stopped the upcoming argument. 

"Brick?" Blossom raised a brow at him. 

"Fine" 

"Why fears this week, Rob?" Bubbles asked. 

"Cause we all have them and it's time we make notice of it!" The girl said proudly. 

"You got scared of something stupid and thought of this?" Buttercup asked, a brow raised. 

"N- How'd you know?" 

"Birdie, you're obvious" Mike smiled. 

"God! My nail broke!" Princess yelled, standing up. "I'm skipping to get them fixed, Blossy I don't want to hear it. Mitch are you coming?" 

"Coming!" Mitch grinned, having a reason to skip. "Sorry Bloss" Robin and Mike went with them.

"She's gonna blow, later losers" Butch yelled, Boomer, and the twins slipping behind them.

"I'll take my leave" Dexter said, Deedee waved. 

"Sorry Bloss!" Buttercup and Bubbles yelled. 

Brick glared that they left him with her, he took her hand and grinned. 

"If you can't join them, beat them"


End file.
